Blue Bicycle
by mirrorsound
Summary: Len, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I never thought that behind your twinkling eyes and lopsided smile you were hurting. I never realized that all my actions wounded you—though I should have. I abandoned you. I shouldn't have let others' opinions about you shape my own. I wish we could go back to those carefree summer days when none of this even mattered…
1. Your Getaway

Wind tousles my shoulder-length hair, sending strands flailing near my face. I toss my head to the side, shaking away the blond barrier, and I turn to scan the area I ride through.

I grasp the handlebars tighter as I feel the bicycle tilting, and I right myself, regaining control. Dents line the frames of the front and back tires, making the bike difficult to steer. I can see why you haven't ridden it since the accident.

I spot the entrance to the public park, two simple wooden posts erupting from the ground, slanted and bathed in graffiti. I cautiously turn the bike handles, slowing down as I transition from concrete to gravel path. I travel along the rocky trail, flanked by trees barren of their colorful leaves now that autumn was nearly over.

I swerve into the forestry, taking the route you showed me- the route I memorized by heart. Soon I emerge into a tiny clearing, in the center resting a single oak tree. Your favorite getaway. I disembark from the bicycle, silently lowering it to the grass, and step around the tree's thick trunk.

Just as I suspected, you're here.

You sit on the ground, leaning against the oak's rough bark, head hovering over a textbook. I recognize it as the book we use in chemistry. There's a test scheduled in two days.

"Hey," I whisper, trying to make my voice sound as gentle as possible.

You flinch, but don't look up. Instead your head droops closer to the pages, and you remain silent.

I step closer and kneel beside you, but you recoil, pulling your knees toward your body. "Go away," you hiss.

"Len..."

"Just go away!" your voice escapes in a harsh shout, before your tone softens. "I'm fine, really."

You tilt your head closer to the ground, masking your face with the shade of your blond bangs. I reach out and place my palms on your cheeks, gently pushing your head up. There's a nasty gash on your forehead, oozing red liquid. The blood seeps down your face, and your right eye is sealed where you didn't bother to wipe the goo away. You allow it to sit there, encrusted in your eyelashes, blood mingling with tears.

They hurt you again.

Your single open azure eye stares at me, reflecting the distrust I know you feel. You slowly reach up and tug at my wrists, removing my hands before burying your nose back into the tear-stained paper.

I wish you were still able to trust me. I wish I could turn back time and take back all the pain I inflicted on you, the mistakes I'd forever regret. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry for getting us into this mess...

* * *

"Look out!"

I screeched as a force collided with the tower of moving boxes stacked in my arms. I was sent flying, landing butt-first on the cement, my cardboard containers sprawled around me.

"I'm sorry, you walked out of nowhere and I didn't see you!" you were seated on a blue bicycle staring down at me, frightened. You hastily hopped off the bike, letting it plummet to the ground, and stood over my collapsed form. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?"

I giggled, amused by your overreaction, and I noticed your cheeks flush a slight shade of pink. "I'm fine! Don't worry about it," I responded, sitting up and flashing you a reassuring smile.

You tugged nervously at your blond stub of a ponytail, then reached out a hand to help me up. I clasped it, using it as leverage the pull me to a standing position. "Thank you."

I knelt to recollect the boxes, and you glanced at the moving truck. "Are you moving in?" you asked.

"Yeah," I responded, stacking the last box, standing up with difficulty.

"Here," you lifted a couple of boxes from my hands, lightening my burden.

"Thanks," I breathed, and you flashed me a dazzling smile.

"I live next door," you told me, motioning toward one of the houses. "I can show you around later, if you want."

"Sounds great!" I turned to carry the boxes into my new house, a simple two-story home with beige siding matched with white trimming.

You followed at my heels. "My name is Len. Len Kagamine."

"I'm Rin Akita. You can call me Rin."

We emerged inside the house, dropping the boxes to the ground. "You know, my best friend used to live here, before he moved," you mentioned. "This used to be like a second home to me."

Just then my mom popped out of the kitchen doorway, her blond side ponytail swaying wildly and a gigantic smile plastered on her face. "Wow, Rin, we've only been here for fifteen minutes and you already found a guy!"

"N-no mom," I stuttered, "this is our new neighbor."

"Hello Ms. Akita," you stepped forward, addressing her politely. "I'm Len Kagamine."

"Nice to meet you, Len," my mom chirped. "Take good care of my little Rinny, okay?"

I felt my face flush in embarrassment. I hated when my mom played matchmaker. You just turned your head in my direction and flashed me a mischievous smirk.

Okay, I already didn't trust you.

You turned back toward my mom. "I can help you unload the moving van," you offered.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest thing," my mom cooed. "We'd love the help!"

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath. "We'd love it."

* * *

"Hey, now that you're _finally_ finished moving in, can I show you around the neighborhood?" you ask innocently, staring up at me from the bed you were sloppily sprawled upon- my bed.

"...Is there a reason you somehow apparated in my bedroom?" It had already been about a week since we met, and I was sick of seeing your face haunting my new home.

You grinned slyly at me, revealing rows of pristine teeth. "You seem to be avoiding me lately, so I figured you'd have to come in your own room sometime." You rolled over, planting your face in my blanket, and exaggerated a sniff. "Mmmmm, smells like oranges."

"...Alright. Get out. Now!" No one enters my room and lives. Especially not a freaky stalking neighbor.

You sat up, crossing your arms and pouting. "But you said I could show you around!" you whined like a three-year-old child- or a teenage boy. Both have the same maturity level.

"No."

"Come on, Rin, it's a beautiful summer day!"

I let out an exasperated sigh, knowing you'd never leave me alone if I refused. "Okay, okay," I gave in. "But make it quick!"

"It's a big city. It'll take all day."

I groaned. "Well then, I guess we better start now."

You jumped up, ocean eyes sparkling. "Thanks Rinny!" You launched yourself at me, hooking your hands around my wrists and towing me out of the room. "We'll have fun!"

I was beginning to expect the contrary.

* * *

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

I moaned and lifted my head off my pillow, gazing my alarm clock incomprehensively until the world came into focus. It was only 7:30. I slumped back down, pulling the pillow protectively over my head.

I heard furious knocking on my door. "Riiiiiiiiinnnyyy! Get up!"

I rolled over, fuming. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING?!"

You barged into my room, grinning. "Oh good, you're awake!"

"No. I am not." I fell back to the comforts of my covers.

Suddenly I felt something lightweight but large land on top of me. I reopened my eyes to discover myself in a staring contest with a blow-up dolphin. "Huuuuhh?"

I propped myself up and took another look at you. You were wearing yellow swim trucks with a plain white T-shirt, a yellow striped towel slung around your neck. "It's a bazillion degrees outside so your mom decided to take you to the beach, and she invited me!" You announced cheerfully.

What. Was. My. Mother. Thinking?!

"No way am I wearing a bikini with you around, pervert!" I yelled, kicking the dolphin off my bed.

You shrugged nonchalantly. "Wear a shirt over your swimsuit. And don't hurt Mr. Fishy!" You quickly ran to the inflatable's aid.

"…It's a dolphin."

"Don't listen to her, Mr. Fishy," you consoled the rubber beast, shooting me a glare. "She needs to do more marine biology research."

There was something seriously wrong with you.

* * *

I pressed the black screen down, shutting the laptop with a click, then picked myself off the sofa and stretched. My stomach grumbled. I wonder if mom bought any oranges…?

I robotically walked to the kitchen, tugged on the fridge handle and immediately perked up as my hands rested on a familiar spherical fruit. I pulled the orange out, resting it on the dark granite counter, when I caught sight of you through my window.

You were seated on the wooden picnic bench in my backyard, head tucked into your arms and snoring obnoxiously. For some reason you always took midafternoon naps in the strangest places in my house; once I even found you drooling in my mother's bathtub. At least your saliva was easy to clean up.

A malicious grin slithered its way onto my lips. This was the chance I've been waiting for.

I rushed to my bedroom, extracted a glass jar from one of my desk's drawers, and ran outside to where you were dozing. I gently shook the eight-legged creature from the container, and it tumbled out onto the table directly in front of your face. Whipping out my phone, my finger hovered over the record button, and I poked you in the forehead, backing off slowly.

You blinked your eyes open once, then twice, finally catching sight of the creature before you. "SPIDER! SPIDER! HUGE SPIDER! AAAAAAAACK!" I laughed my butt off as you flailed in the seat, struggling to put distance between yourself and the abominable bug. You tumbled backwards, landing with a thud on your back in the grass.

I stopped the recording then doubled over in maniacal laughter, clutching my stomach. "Oh, thanks Len, this is going viral for sure!"

You stared at me, your face a deep ketchup-red. "Not funny."

"Oh yes, it is."

* * *

You were plopped on my couch, casually swinging a white Wii remote in circles by its wrist strap. "Come on, Rin, everyone loves Mario Kart."

"No," I refused for the ten-billionth time.

"Just one game? I'll leave you alone for the rest of the afternoon."

That offer was too tempting. I arched an eyebrow. "You mean leave my house completely?"

"Yeah." Your grin morphed into a smirk, your eyes twinkling with mischief. "But only if you win."

I should've realized there was a catch. "Fine. You're going down!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I snatched the second remote off the side table and dropped onto the sofa beside you. You thumbed your remote, picking the two-player option and we selected our characters, sniggering at each other's choice. "Really, Len, Diddy Kong? I always knew you were a monkey-butt."

"Well at least my mother doesn't have to change my diaper, Baby Peach," you shot back.

I stuck my tongue out at you and turned back to the TV screen, leveling the remote as the countdown began. The race kicked off and immediately your engine exploded, while I drove my bike into first place. "Oh, come on," you groaned, finally pulling out of the starting position.

"Haha, loser," I muttered.

The first lap passed uneventfully, and so did the second, with you occasionally cussing out Mario. Suddenly I advanced into the final lap, and your bike popped out of nowhere, stealing my number one spot. "HOW DID YOU PASS ME, I WAS OWNING YOU!" I screeched.

"Shortcuts. They rule."

I sighed in frustration, chucking a red Koopa shell at the Diddy Kong on the screen. "Mwahahahahahaha," I mocked an evil chuckle as the siren blared on your remote.

"Rinny, I think you're forgetting how much I love bananas." You dropped a smiley banana peel, blocking my shell.

"Darn." I visibly deflated; there was no way I could win now. And then a flying blue shell passed overhead, an angel in a moment of certain doom. "Ha! I won," I boasted as you were struck, my bike pulling ahead.

"…Not on my watch."

"Mmmmph, Len, what are you-" You elbowed me again in the ribs, cutting off my sentence. "S-stop!" I protested as you snickered, leaning your weight into me and pushing me into the cushions to block my vision. I veered off course, hearing the telltale sound effect alerting me to the fact you passed the finish line.

You released me, gloating. "I won."

"Not fair! You cheated!"

Your lips twisted into your signature lopsided smile.

"Just face it Rin, I'll never leave you alone."

* * *

"Yo! Blondie! Open the door for us!" A blue-haired boy said, pounding on the kitchen window, while you smashed your face against the glass. I rolled my eyes and wandered to the living room. It was bad enough you constantly pestered me; I didn't appreciate you inviting friends.

I stretched out on the couch and grabbed the TV remote, scrolling through the channels for something entertaining. Suddenly I heard a loud thump, and an over-dramatized, "Noooooooooooo!"

I jumped up and flew to the stairs, scurrying to my room where I pinpointed the commotion. "How did you guys get in here?!" I had double checked all the locks on the doors and windows. I wasn't extremely surprised by your entrance, though. You always seemed materialize in my house like some kind of Houdini.

Blue-hair was kneeling in the center of my bedroom, tugging his cheeks down as he scanned my room with an ashen expression. "My room! It looks so…. girly!"

"Ummm… I think you mean _my _room…?"

You stepped forward, introducing your mourning friend. "Rin, this is Kaito. Kaito, this is Rin." Apparently you noted my perplexed expression. "Kaito lived in this house before he moved away."

Kaito lifted himself from the floorboards, tugging at the blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Why was he wearing a scarf in the middle of summer, anyway? "My parents dragged me on a road trip, so I stopped by Len's house. He said you guys were friends, so I decided to drop in and see my old home."

I raised my eyebrows at you questioningly. "Since when are we friends…?"

Kaito slapped his head with his palm. "Oh! My bad! You guys must be lovers~"

"No!" We both screamed in unison, scowling at each other.

"I'd never go out with someone like her," you mumbled.

I punched his arm in response. "Good. Keep thinking that way."

Kaito just chuckled. "Oh, the beauties of young love~" he taunted in a falsetto voice.

You and I shared a glance, as if sending a telepathic message, then grasped opposite ends of his scarf, yanking him to the ground.

I glared at him. "I'd advise you not to say that again."

* * *

I stormed into my room, slamming the door shut and collapsing to my bed. I buried my face into the pillow and tried to calm the torrents of tears running down my cheeks. It didn't work.

I heard the door swing open and quiet footsteps pound the floor. Assuming it was my mother, I yelled, though the sound was muffled by my pillow. "Go away!"

I felt a hand gently brush my shoulder, and I was about to tell my mom off. "Rin?" That voice. It was you. Great. I was _not_ in the mood to deal with your annoyance. "Rin, is everything alright?"

I lifted my head and scowled at you. "Does it _look_ like everything is alright?" My voice was hoarse from the tears clogging my throat.

You just stared down at me, unresponsive, then knelt beside my bed so that our eyes were level. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" You inquired in a gentle tone, one that I'd never heard from you.

"N-no, stupid," I spat, turning my head so I wouldn't meet your gaze.

You stayed there for a couple minutes, silence coating the air, before standing up. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

I really didn't want to be shown anything at the moment, but I was too curious to decline. I hesitantly abandoned my bed and followed you to your driveway, wiping away teardrops with the sleeves of my sweater. The sun was setting, and the nightly cold front was blowing in.

You rolled out your precious blue bicycle from the garage, lifting your leg over the seat. "Hop on," you told me, patting the extra seating space behind you.

"No thanks, I think I'll walk," I mumbled, still trying to stab guesses at what you were up to.

You shrugged. "Suit yourself." You pulled away from the driveway, peddling slow enough so that I could walk alongside without rushing. You led me through numerous blocks, heading toward some unknown location. Neither of us spoke.

Soon we arrived at a grove of trees near the outskirts of the city… a forest? "You're not going to murder me and hide the body, are you?" I joked half-heartedly.

You flashed me a tiny smile. "Geez Rin, have some faith in me."

You turned onto a trail that paved through the forest, and I tagged along behind. You vanished through the underbrush, straying off the path. I bit my lip before following; leaving the trail didn't seem like a good idea, but I'd get lost without you.

You guided me around trees, shrubs, and boulders, weaving through the forest in a contorted path. Soon we emerged into a clearing, the grassy field interrupted by a single oak. You hopped off your bike and settled at the tree's roots, motioning for me to sit on the dirt beside you. I complied, and we gazed at the sunset in silence as vibrant colors painted the horizon.

Eventually you spoke up. "I like to come to this spot when life gets rough, and I need some alone time, you know?" you whispered, voice barely audible.

I peered at you curiously, watching the golden light illuminate your profile. Did you have a sensitive side? Sounded very unlikely. You caught me staring, and turned toward me. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

I hugged my knees close to my body and directed my gaze to my sneakers. "No, I don't…"

"Okay… but if you change your mind…" your voice dropped off, sounding disappointed with my answer. I didn't look up.

Tears reformed in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I didn't understand what urged me to do it, but I found myself blurting out the troubles that shadowed my mind. "My-my father had a heart attack! They don't know what caused it, and they say he's in critical condition, but my mom won't let me see him!" I rambled on anxiously. "She's still bitter with him ever since their divorce and won't let me near him, but he's my dad! I haven't seen him face-to-face in over five years! I should have a right to see him! I-I…" I trailed off, not sure of anything else to say.

You slid closer to me and grasped my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. I peered up at you, and noticed a faraway expression veiling your face. "Your parents are divorced?" You asked softly.

I tilted my head in a slight nod. "Yeah… they divorced when I was eight…"

"I'm sorry." Somehow, your words comforted me, even if you had no reason to apologize. It felt as if the burden of the world was lifted from my shoulders, releasing me from the stress that pinned me down. "Adults can be selfish sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah," I murmured, gazing back at the receding sun. We sat in silence, your palm still pressing against mine, until the sky faded to a dim blue. "Hey… Len?" you turned your attention to me, causing my eyes to flit to the ground. "Thanks."

You didn't speak, but I noticed a small smile splay across your lips. A few minutes later you slipped your hand away and stood up, reaching for your bike. "We should probably head back before it gets too dark."

I nodded and trailed behind you as you drove back through the forestry. Soon we backtracked through the city, traveling past rows of houses, and you tried to start a conversation. "So, are you ready for school to start next week?"

"No," I muttered. I always loathed the first day of school, along with the majority of other students. It didn't help that I was the new kid; making friends would be difficult.

"You're going to Yamaha High, right?" you asked.

"Yeah."

A troubled look flashed across your face, but it disappeared as soon as I detected it, leaving me to wonder if was my imagination. The familiar foolish glint returned to your eyes. "Maybe we'll be in the same classes together!"

"Oh god, I hope not!" I exclaimed. I would die.

"Come on, Rin! That would be great!" you persuaded. "I'd get to bother you all day long!"

"You're really convincing, you know that?"

You shot a grin at me, then focused on the sidewalk ahead of us. "Seriously, though, Yamaha is a great school. You'll love it there."

I hoped so.

* * *

**This story was inspired by the song Blue Bicycle sung by Rin, composed by Dixie Flatline. It's from the album Time Machine, and as far as I know it hasn't been uploaded. (And this fic is only inspired by the title, because I have no idea what the lyrics are. D:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario Kart. (Or Vocaloid, but the characters are licensed under creative commons anyway... and last time I checked, I'm not getting paid to write fanfiction. xD)**

**I was originally planning to make this a oneshot, but then it started getting pretty long, so I'm making it a threeshot to prevent cross-eyed readers. :P Anyway, this story is told through a series of flashbacks, so assume that every separate segment happens on a different day unless otherwise stated.**

**Just as a fair warning, this chapter is much happier than the next two...**


	2. My Mistake

**This chapter took me aaaaages to write. D: Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, or favorited this!**

**Lollala: Thanks for the review! Here's a new chapter! :)**

* * *

"VRRROOOOOOOOOM!"

I yelped as you darted past me, nearly trampling me with your bike. "You're going to kill someone with that someday!" I screamed at you as you sped down the sidewalk.

You twisted around and waved at me, grinning psychotically as usual. "Later, loser!"

I glared as you left me in the dust, and continued my trek to school, playing with the hem of my uniform. I detested wearing skirts.

It wasn't long before I noticed Yamaha. It had a large campus, a wooden fence picketing the border, with a main building that towered in the air before branching off into tinier structures. I pushed past a sign announcing "Welcome Students!" and found myself entering a courtyard packed with teens. They banded together in small groups, chatting and goofing around, though I could somehow sense an unsettling tension hanging in the air.

The minute I stepped through the fence heads turned in my direction. Some stares reflected confusion, and the courtyard chatter grew notably softer, reduced to whispering. I walked toward the school doors, growing nervous when the atmosphere didn't change. Did I do something wrong?

A girl pushed her way through the throngs of students, her voluminous teal pigtails waving behind her. "Hey, are you new to Yamaha this year?" she asked, tapping my shoulder for my attention.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered, and the courtyard fell into dead silence.

The girl smiled sweetly at me. "I'll show you around!"

"Okay, thanks!" I returned her smile, sensing the onlookers losing interest and returning back to their conversations.

The girl grabbed my arm and led me to her group of students. "My name is Miku Hatsune!"

"I'm Rin Akita."

"Nice to meet you Akita! I'll introduce you to my friends!" She bounced to the group of girls, with me following in her footsteps. I felt relief wash over me; making new friends here wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would.

* * *

My first class was honors mathematics with Sensei Hiyama. Miku and one of her friends, Gumi, had been assigned the same class, so we chatted until we reached our destination.

The minute we entered the classroom, a middle-aged man with wire frame classes scowled at us, tapping the blackboard that displayed our seating arrangements. Gumi leaned closer to me, whispering in my ear. "I've heard that Sensei Hiyama is a grouch. We better get on his good side."

I nodded in response and examined the chart, eyes glossing over other student's names until I located mine. I picked my way through the rows of desks and settled in my designated seat, glancing at the clock. There was still three minutes until the first bell. I sighed and rested my head on my desk. Class hadn't even started, yet I was already falling asleep.

"Hi Rin!" Someone greeted. I started, whipping my head up in confusion. It wasn't one of Miku's friends, the voice was male…

My eyes met familiar sparkling blue orbs. You. Your seat was directly in front of mine.

Great. I already loved this class. Not.

You showed off a cheeky grin. "Ready for some math?"

What kind of question was that? "No. I didn't expect you to be smart enough for advanced math," I sneered.

"Awww, is Rinny mad she has a class with me?" You taunted. I dropped my head back down, ignoring your commentary and attempting to catch up on sleep.

The bell clanged, and I sighed, raising my head as the teacher began rambling about topics we would cover this semester. He almost immediately thrust us into the first lesson, scribbling symbols on the board. I fumbled through my book bag for a pencil and notebook, trying to concentrate just enough to copy down the most important information.

I noticed you were intently jotting down everything, completely focused on the lesson, despite it being the first day of school.

Weirdo.

* * *

It turned out I shared nearly all my classes with you, the only exception being English. You had mentioned during the summer that you were bilingual and fluent in the language, and even attempted to "impress" me by speaking in it. (Though I knew enough English to realize you had been cussing at me.) I figured you were taking French instead.

Stupid overachiever. I would've just accepted the easy grade.

I somehow found my way to the cafeteria, quickly claiming my place in the growing lunch line. After I piled the disgusting slop/food onto my tray, I scanned the tables for a familiar tealette. I didn't see Miku anywhere.

I stepped into the outside eating area, scanning the courtyard for familiar faces. I only recognized you, seated on a bench alone, sipping on a juice box with your math homework resting across your lap.

I really didn't want to hang out with you, but I supposed it was better than sitting by myself. I approached your bench, waving my arm to get your attention. "Hey, can I eat with you?"

You looked up, startled, glancing behind you. Realizing nobody else was around, you stuttered. "Uh-Uh, sure…"

I rolled my eyes and plopped beside you. "So, who else sits here?" I inquired. The last thing I wanted was to be sandwiched between a pack of smelly boys.

"Um, just me, usually…" Your expression faltered, before regaining its usual cheerfulness. You elbowed me in the ribs. "You can't get enough of me, huh? We have almost every class together."

I huffed. "Yeah. You must have jinxed it."

"Rin!" Miku appeared through the doorway, rushing over to me. "I was looking for you everywhere!" She noticed you sitting beside me, and something flashed across her eyes. "Oh… um, hi… Len. Do you mind if I borrow Rin?"

Len flashed a smile, waving me away. "Not at all, Miku."

Miku yanked my arm, roughly pulling me to the opposite side of the courtyard. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You know Kagamine?"

I mimicked her quiet tone, not entirely sure why. "Yeah. He's my neighbor."

"Don't talk to him. Ever again."

I stood, staring at her, dumbfounded at her harsh command. "Why?"

Miku sighed, then motioned for me to sit beside her on a picnic table. I placed my tray in front of me and shoveled some of the food down my throat, restraining a gag as the horrid flavor infested my mouth.

Miku took a deep breath, preparing herself for a long lecture. "Well, Rin, I haven't filled you in on the social ladder of Yamaha yet." I eyed her, confused, but she continued. "So, the highest guy clique is the Jocks- lead by Piko Utatane and Mikuo Hatsune, my twin brother- and is pretty much all the star athletes. The popular girl clique is led by me, and we're called the Poms because most of us are cheerleaders or dancers, with the exception of a couple girls. We're usually coupled with Jocks, and both of us are the smallest cliques. The middle class is called the Norms, because they're normal, nothing special, and they're separated into a bunch of smaller groups I won't bore you with the details of. The lowest classes are the Otakus- the geeks- and the Freaks, a group of kids who dress abnormally and tend to cause fights."

I stared at her, wide-eyed. At my old school we never had controlling groups; I'd always assumed it was a figment of teenage-aimed soap operas that girls watched on television. Maybe that was why everyone had paused at my entrance earlier. They were assessing me, trying to predict which clique I would join.

I gathered up my courage and took a shaky breath. "So, which clique do I belong in?"

Miku smiled, her pearly white teeth radiating beauty. "I'd say with your looks, Rin, your definitely one of us! I'll get you a cheerleading application so you can join this year." I blushed, a bubbly feeling pitted in my stomach.

She said I was good-looking. I'd also be popular. Maybe these social classes wouldn't be so intimidating after all.

Then I remembered you. "Um, why can't I talk to Len? Is he unpopular?"

Miku wrinkled her nose. "Unpopular is an understatement. He's a total teacher's pet. Does nothing but study all day. Even the Otakus hate his guts."

I frowned. "So… does that mean he's part of the Freaks?" You didn't appear to dress oddly to me. I wouldn't be too surprised if you picked fights, though.

Miku grunted. "No. He's a nobody. A loner. We call him the Masochist- Maso for short. A whole class of his own. The very bottom of the Yamaha food chain."

"Wait- why do you call him the Masochist?"

Miku blew a loose strand of her teal bangs away from her face. "He's constantly smiling, even when people insult him. It's almost as if he _likes_ it. He still tries to talk to people, to fit in. He just doesn't understand he's an outcast- a complete creep."

I couldn't help but glance back in your direction. You were punching numbers into a calculator, filling in answers to the math homework. You didn't seem that bad to me… but maybe I was just ignorant of this social class stuff.

The bell blared, signaling the end of lunch. Miku and I both stood, and she gripped my arm for one last word of advice. "Stay away from him. He is _not_ someone you want to be associated with."

* * *

I thought I was going cross-eyed from staring at homework for so long, so I stood up from my desk to find a mirror and confirm if my suspicion was true. It was only the first week of school and the teachers were already drowning my agenda. Ugh.

"Rin! I'm home!" I heard the door slam shut and my mom enter, her stilettos plodding across the floor. I cast a glance at my alarm clock; it was already 7:30. "Oh! I didn't realize you'd have a visitor today!"

What? I didn't either. I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Maybe Miku or her friends decided to drop by? They didn't mention anything about it at school.

Mom noticed me and motioned toward the living room, grinning. My mother smiling was never a good sign.

I peered in the room only to find you sprawled out on the couch, snoozing. The television was resting on a station that played the nightly news, and an empty soda can was grasped in your right hand.

Wait- that was my last can of orange soda.

You were toast.

I bellowed a war cry and yanked the pillow from under your head, slamming it across you face. "What makes you think you can just come in here and STEAL MY SODA?!"

You drowsily opened your eyes, only to receive another blow. "Wha- what? It tasted good…"

I raised my arms for another whack, but this time you caught the pillow, throwing me off balance and yanking me into the couch beside you. You wrenched the cushion out of my hands and turned my own weapon against me. "H-hey," I stammered. "Stop!"

Mom popped into the doorway. "I'd appreciate if you two would stop strangling each other!" She chirped, before retreating back into the kitchen.

"I think it's too late for that," I mumbled.

You smiled slyly and flung the pillow into my face again. "Payback."

_Don't talk to him. Ever again._

I gasped and fell backward, Miku's words from a few days before resurfacing.

You lowered the pillow and stared at me, concerned. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

You shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be hanging out with you. Miku said.

Doubts immediately flooded my mind. You weren't the creep she said you were. I knew you for a whole summer; just because school started didn't mean you were any different.

That was when I decided I'd keep spending time with you outside of school, even if I had to ignore you at Yamaha. No one would ever know what happens in my house. It shouldn't matter.

I propped myself up to a seated position. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" The minute she entered the house I bombarded her with a hug. "Guess what?"

She pushed me away, readjusting her business blazer, amused by my enthusiasm. "What is it, honey?"

"A boy at school asked me to the next dance! Can I go?" I put on my best puppy-dog eyes.

My mom clapped her hands together in excitement. "Len finally asked you out?"

I should have known she'd say that.

It's already two months into the school year, and I've successfully been evading you at school. Thankfully, you didn't seem to notice, and still continued to pester me at home. I didn't think I'd ever be able to get rid of you completely, anyway, even if I wanted to.

"No, his name is Piko, and he's really nice!" Just thinking about his snowy hair and charming personality made my cheeks flush.

My mom visibly deflated. "Oh, um, I guess you can go. Are you sure he's nicer than Len?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, stop bringing Len into this. You know I don't like him like that."

She threw her hands up in defeat and walked toward the kitchen. "Alright, alright, it's your choice."

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, my excitement multiplied by my mother's permission. I whipped out my phone and immediately texted Piko.

_To: Piko Utatane_

_From: Rin Akita_

_guess who's coming to the dance! :D_

A minute later I heard the beep of the text tone from my cellphone.

_To: Rin Akita_

_From: Piko Utatane_

_congratulations, sweetheart ;)_

* * *

I pushed my finger into the doorbell, hearing the chime resound inside your home. Soon footsteps pattered on the opposite side of the door, and I straightened the stack of papers in my arms.

The door creaked open, revealing you, clothed in fleece pajamas complete with rocket ship patterns. Your nose was enflamed and your eyes glassed over. I also noted a black and blue bruise imprinted on your cheek- you've been picking up a lot of them, recently.

I couldn't help but stifle a snicker. "Nice jammies."

You looked down at your clothes, then back up at me. "My mom picked them out," you mumbled, your voice congested and nasally. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"I brought you the classwork and homework you missed. I figured you'd die without them, being so studious and all." I plopped the papers in your arms. It had been a challenge sneaking them out of the classroom under my friends' noses, but I somehow managed. They probably didn't notice your absence, anyway.

You attempted a smile that morphed more into a grimace. "Thanks, Rin. I'll work on them when I'm feeling better." As if on cue a violent sneeze wracked your body.

"Just eat some chicken soup, and…" My thoughts strayed as I peered into your home. "Hey, I never got to see your house, did I?" I raised my foot through the doorway.

Immediately you whipped the door closed, still cracked open just enough for me to see you face. I stumbled backward and stared at you in shock.

"I, uh- um, I wouldn't want you to catch my cold," you excused, speaking a little too rushed. "Maybe I'll show you some other time." The door slid shut and I heard the lock click.

I stood there dumbly for a minute or two, before shaking my head and heading toward my own home.

I seriously didn't understand you.

* * *

There was a new exchange student, a blond boy from the United Kingdom named Oliver. You knew the most English out of the rest of the grade, so you were assigned to show him around. You even brought him over to my house, once, to have him aid in insulting me.

I was glad you finally had someone to talk to who didn't mock you behind your back. It made me feel a little less guilty about ignoring you. At least, for the first week.

I was eating lunch in the cafeteria with the other Poms, quietly listening to them as they gossiped amongst themselves. "You know that new kid, Olive or something?" Luka, a girl with flowing pink hair brought up.

Miku widened her eyes. "I know, that kid is so weird."

"He's practically joined at the hip with Maso," Gumi contributed between bites of a carrot.

A cherry-haired girl named Miki joined in. "Yeah, I bet they're a couple or something." The entire table giggled, and I joined in, not wanting to be the odd one out.

The topic somehow switched to who-was-dating-who, and I noticed Oliver carrying his lunch tray through the room in the corner of my eye. Curiously, you weren't with him; a group of Norms was.

I tried to focus on what my friends were discussing, attempting to block out everything else. It didn't work as well as I hoped, especially when I saw you walk toward the Norm table, waving at Oliver. You tried to take a seat beside him, but one of the girls shoved you out of the way. "What are you doing here?"

You smiled at her. "Just sitting by my buddy, Oliver."

One of the boys on the opposite end of the table glared at you. "Oliver, do you really want _him_ here?" he asked, as if daring Oliver to say anything other than no.

Oliver stared down at his food tray, suddenly engrossed in the rubbery curry slathered on his plate.

"Well," the boy prompted.

You backed off. "Oliver, it's okay if you want to spend time with your new friends-"

"Just go away!" Oliver shouted in heavily-accented Japanese, still staring at the table.

You didn't seem offended, and your smile only seemed to grow wider. "Okay, I understand." You walked away without a second glance, either ignoring or unaware of the people slapping Oliver on the back and giving him congratulations in attempted English.

You scanned the lunchroom for a place to sit. All the tables were already taken. I watched you ask another crowd with plenty of open table space if you could sit with them, but they blatantly refused. Your eyes passed over my table, and for a minute I feared you would try to sit by us, but you only shrugged indifferently to yourself and went through the door to the outside eating area.

It was storming outside.

Someone apparently informed Oliver of your social status.

* * *

I clasped my hands under my desk, silently praying that I received a passing grade. Sensei Hiyama hovered over me, lifting a white sheet of paper and dropping it into my hands before moving on to the desk behind me.

My face sunk as I stared at the markings on the test.

When the teacher was finished, he walked to the front of the room. "I'm disappointed at many of your grades. It seems most of you hadn't understood the material as well as you should have. I'll allow one retake per person, starting tomorrow after school." The whole class sighed in relief. "You can study in class right now, so use the time wisely." With that, he perched back behind his desk, typing on his computer.

Immediately the class began scooting their seats to compare grades with their friends. Piko and Gumi flocked over to the now-empty desks next to me. "What did you get, Gumi?" I asked.

She frowned in response. "C+. You?"

I blushed and stared at the floor in embarrassment. "Um, a D-."

Piko chuckled. "It looks like you could use some tutoring, Rin."

"What did you get, then?" I shot back.

"92%" He stated, matter-of-factly.

Both Gumi's and my jaw dropped, before Miku bounced into our conversation. "I checked with everybody else's grades," she said, ignoring our stunned expressions. "What did you guys get? I got a B."

"Piko here got an A," I mumbled.

Miku's eyes bugged out. "Really? You're the only one! Most everyone else got D's and C's!"

"Why are you so smart?" Gumi said, in a way that made clear she was praising him.

Piko flashed a heart-melting smile. "And I didn't even study."

I couldn't resist looking over my shoulder at your desk. Even you didn't get an A? I'd have to tease you about it later.

You had your nose buried in a novel, and textbooks littered your tabletop. Underneath them I could just make out the corner of a sheet of paper, the score scrawled out and underlined in red pen.

100%.

Oh.

I guess "everybody" didn't include you.

* * *

I sat outside school, balancing myself on the wooden fence. It was already twenty minutes after the dismissal bell rang, and the campus was already cleared out. On Fridays like this I usually liked to wait for you so we could walk home together. For some reason it took you ten times longer than a normal student to pack up.

"Rin?"

I started and turned to the direction of the voice, immediately smiling. "Hi Piko!"

He slid onto the fence beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist in a chivalrous gesture. My heart was pounding violently in my chest.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked, giving me a playful smile.

"I could ask the same about you."

He leaned in closer, his warm breath caressing my forehead. "Well, I'm not alone anymore, am I?" Before I could react he tilted my head back with his free hand and slid his smooth lips against mine.

When he pulled away I entwined my hand in his. "Piko…"

He squeezed my hand. "Why don't we go out for dinner? I know a good restaurant in town." Before I responded, his cellphone beeped, and he tugged it out of his pocket, placing it on the fence beside him. He read the text message, jumping up in a hurry. "Sorry Rin, I gotta run. I'll call you later, okay?"

I watched him rush back into the building, disappearing out of sight. I reached up and pressed my fingers against my lips. My first kiss…

I directed my gaze back to where Piko had been sitting. He left his phone behind.

I snatched it and ran into the school after him, happy for an excuse to see him again. I wandered through the hallways aimlessly, until I heard a familiar voices echoing through the vacant building.

"You think you're so great, don't you?"

_Smack!_

"N-no, why do you say that?"

_Crash!_

"Then why are you smiling?"

_Whack!_

"You just don't get anything, do you?"

_Thump._

"Yeah, why does everyone act like you're a genius? You can't even take a hint. No one wants you here."

I followed the noises cautiously, praying it wasn't fight I was hearing. I edged my way to the corner of the hallway, peering over to where it branched out into more rows of lockers.

Piko was standing at the far end of the hall, two other Jocks flanking his sides. They were all crowded around something…

I restrained a gasp when I saw you there, lying on the tile floor with your head propped up against the lockers. Piko knelt down, and for a second I thought it was to help you up, but he just grabbed a fistful of your shirt, yanking you to your feet.

Strangely enough, a huge grin was etched onto your face. It was convincing- but I'd seen your genuine smile before, and it never looked like that. It had to be forced.

Piko shoved you into one of the other boy's grasp, and the boy punched you in the stomach. You reeled backward and fell to the ground again, head smacking against an open locker door. "You're pathetic," Piko spat.

For a second your eyes met mine, and I thought you spotted me, but they quickly passed over my hiding spot, landing back on the boys towering over you.

"C'mon guys, let's not waste any more time on this piece of shit." Piko motioned for the others to follow him, and they walked away- right in my direction.

Stepping as quietly as possible, I backtracked a couple hallways down, then purposely ran into them again. I didn't want them to know I'd been watching. "Hey, Piko!" I called out, waving his phone in my hand. "You left your cellphone behind!"

Piko grinned when he spotted me, walking away from the two other guys. "Rin! You're a life saver!" I ran next to him and tossed him the phone. "My parents would have killed me if I lost it."

He was back to his smooth voice, not the menacing tone he spoke to Len with. I did my best to smile at him, even though I was utterly confused on the inside. "Good thing I noticed it, too, or you wouldn't have had the chance to call me."

He reached over and gently brushed his lips against my forehead. "I have to go now, but I'll see you later, okay?"

The minute he rounded the corner I rushed off to find you. I hope you were alright…

I revisited the hallway from earlier. You were still there, kneeling before and open locker and transferring books into your backpack. You were grinning, unfazed. Weird. Maybe I was mistaken when I thought the smile was forced.

"Hey, hurry up slowpoke!" I walked toward you, and you turned your attention to me, still smiling.

"Hi, Rin. Sorry I'm taking so long." You said, slamming the locker shut and pressing the combination lock into place. I held out a hand to help you up, and noticed a fleeting flash in your eyes, as if you had just recognized something. It was gone as soon as it appeared. My eyes must be playing tricks on me today.

When we traveled home, we were both unusually silent. I wasn't really in the mood to talk, and my mind was still jumbled after what I had witnessed.

Piko was kind- gentle, even. He wouldn't just hurt you like that. There had to be a reason. I was missing something, a crucial piece in the story.

You must have done something wrong to him, something to deserve the violence.

You had to have.

* * *

You were avoiding me.

At first I was oblivious, but soon it became painfully obvious. You used to pop in my house every day or so in all your annoying glory, but it soon slowed to once a week, and eventually, not at all.

I assumed you didn't have time for visits anymore because you were too busy studying.

The first semester was nearing the end, and teachers were really starting to pile work on our shoulders. My grades were plummeting. Of course, yours were probably at the top of the class.

I soon discovered that my assumption was wrong.

One night I was busy typing up an essay I postponed until the last minute, when I heard a knock on my room's windowpane. You were outside my second-story window, kneeling on the door canopy just underneath, mouth twisted into a goofy grin as usual.

I was a bit surprised to see you again after such a long absence, but I was thankful for another excuse to procrastinate. I undid the window latch and tugged it open, the night breeze invading my room. "What's up?"

"I figured I'd stop by," you said, situating yourself on the platform. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"So… you just want to talk?" I asked, stifling a giggle. "You could have just rang the doorbell like a normal person."

You rolled your eyes. "Where's the fun in that?"

"How did you get up here, anyway?"

You winked at me. "I have my ways."

I tugged the chair away from my desk and placed it beside the window, resting my elbows against the sill. "So, have you finished the literature essay yet? I swear, I'm terrible at those things."

"Nah. I'll finish it later," You responded.

I raised my eyebrows in mock shock. "Even the A+ student procrastinates?"

You threw your hands in the air defensively. "Hey, I'm human too."

I snickered. "Keep telling yourself that."

You smiled in response and tugged at the collar of the white button-up shirt you wore. Since when did you wear shirts like that, anyway? I was used to seeing you in a sloppy T-shirt. "You're right, maybe I'm not human." You puffed up your chest dramatically. "Maybe I'm a god."

"Then tell me, oh holy one, what you're the deity of."

"That's easy. Bananas."

Of course that was your answer. "Well then, god of bananas, I'm the goddess of oranges."

"Bananas are cooler."

"Are not."

"Are too."

I cracked a smile. "Look at us, we argue about fruit in our free time."

You reached back to tug at your ponytail. Your hair was neater than usual. "Speaking of free time, are you doing anything interesting this weekend?"

"Not that I know of. Does sleeping in count?"

You averted your gaze, staring up at the crescent moon dangling in the sky. You were silent for a bit, before speaking up. "We could go to the movies, or something. I-I mean, if you want to…"

I froze, before relaxing. "Now Len, if I didn't know you any better, I would've thought you just asked me out," I teased.

You didn't respond. I peered at you, noticing a faint red hue color your cheeks. You still didn't look at me.

Then it hit me.

You couldn't have meant that, right? No- you had to know about Piko, right? I never talked about him around you, but you would've noticed, right?

But… it all clicked together. The way you've been avoiding me, the way you suddenly appeared at my house dressed neater than normal.

How was I supposed to tell you no?

I really didn't want to hurt your feelings… but I didn't like you in that way… _I just_ _didn't_.

I took a shaky breath, not wanting to say what I had to. "Len… I already have a boyfriend… I'm sorry." The last part escaped in a whisper.

You didn't respond for a while. If what I said wounded you in any way, you concealed it. Eventually, you spoke, your voice lacking its normal cocky tone. "Sorry, I didn't realize." You turned away. "I'm so sorry, Rin, I should have asked…"

"No, no, it's fine," I said, faltering a bit. "Really, Len, I don't blame you, it's alright." But I don't want you to think of me like that…

We descended into an awkward silence, and I wracked my brain for a conversation starter. "So, you got a new wardrobe?" I inwardly slapped myself, wishing I could take my words back. I didn't mean to sound so insensitive.

A strangled chuckle escaped you throat. "Yeah… just trying something new."

After a while more I finally stood up, flashing you an apologetic smile. Not that you were looking at me, anyway. "Well, I have to finish that essay. See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Good luck with the paper," you said, still avoiding my gaze. You gripped the edge of the door canopy and lowered yourself out of sight.

I shut the window and pulled down the blinds, still leaning against the window sill.

I mentally cursed myself. Why didn't I notice earlier? How could I let you fall for me?

I couldn't let it happen again.

I wouldn't let it happen again.

I suddenly wished I never met you.

* * *

I don't know why I did it. Maybe I was confused. Maybe I felt guilty. Maybe I wanted advice. Maybe I just needed to let it out before it gnawed away at my insides.

The next morning I told my friends that you tried to ask me out.

Unfortunately, they hadn't received it with the sympathy I expected. They were more like, "Oh-my-god-really? -that-kid-is-a-fucking-weirdo- now-we-must-tell-Piko-and-everybody- else-what-an-idiot-he-is." That was when I knew what a big mistake I made.

For the rest of the day I had to endure being the center of gossip. I couldn't step into a classroom without being bombarded with questions.

I also had to watch people tear you to pieces for the whole day. I felt extremely guilty, even though my friends insisted you deserved it. I wasn't sure. I didn't know any more.

The last bell of the day rang, and I fluidly shoved my papers into my book bag and rushed to my locker, eager to go home and end the madness. Unfortunately for me, it didn't end; it only got worse.

I hurried and tugged my locker open, plopping my school books inside without much thought, when Miku popped out of nowhere and yanked my arm. "C'mon, Rin! You _have_ to see this."

Annoyed, I let her drag me through the school hallways, which were strangely vacant for this time of day. Soon I saw why; there was a huge crowd gathered in the courtyard. Miku dragged me into the throng of students, jostling kids out of the way as we forced our way to the center.

Once I saw what the commotion was about, I felt sick. You were there, arms pinned behind your back by a kid I didn't recognize. Piko was standing in front of you, smirking. "I heard you tried to steal my girlfriend."

That exaggerated smile filled your face, and you laughed awkwardly, trying to relieve the tension. "Ah, I was just joking around, really," you lied. "Honestly, I didn't know you were her-"

Piko cut you off. "Well, we didn't find it funny, did we, Rin?" I grew flustered as Piko directed his gaze at me, and someone pushed me from behind into the open space.

I was quiet, praying I could find a way out of this. "Well?" Piko prompted again, arching an eyebrow. I finally returned a small shake of my head.

Satisfied, Piko turned back on you. "See? And the reason she doesn't find it funny is because she loves me." He tugged me closer to him, placing his hands on my shoulders and positioning me before you. You didn't look me in the eyes. "And, because she loves me, she's going to reject you properly."

The onlooker erupted with shouts, cheering me on. I froze. What did Piko mean?

He seemed to sense my confusion and whispered in my ear. "Slap the Maso."

I didn't move.

"Stop being so nice all the time, Rin," Piko coaxed. "Be a bad girl once and a while. Besides, he deserves it." Piko was right. Everyone kept telling me that. I shouldn't be feeling bad for you. "If you love me, do it."

Before I could register it in my mind, my hand shot up, belting you across the face. I retracted my stinging hand as cheers erupted with more ferocity, while Piko complimented me.

All that noise drowned out as my gaze met yours. Your expression wasn't pained or remorseful, as I expected. Instead, you were as happy as ever. Even your eyes were lit up.

It scared me.

Everybody was right. You really were a freak.

Piko pushed me back and motioned for his accomplice to release you. He stepped closer to you and grabbed you by the collar. "Now it's time to face this man-to-man." He punched you squarely in the gut, and you stumbled back, attempting to keep your balance.

The crowd went ballistic, chanting "_fight! fight!"_ repetitively. There wasn't any doubt about who they were cheering for.

You threw up your hands in a pathetic attempt to shield yourself. Piko smacked you in the face twice, and with a sickening crunch, blood spurted out your nose. Somehow you still managed to smile. Piko kicked your legs out from underneath you, and you crashed to the cement. Snickers flowed through the mob of kids.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I heard a voice boom. Students scattered in all directions as Sensei Hiyama pushed his way toward us, that familiar frown etched into his face.

Well, there goes our math grades.

He loomed over Piko, folding his arms over his chest. I don't think I'd ever seen him so cross.

Just when I thought Piko was done for, you propped yourself up to your knees. "Piko was just helping me up after I tripped. There's no need to glare at him like that, Sensei Hiyama."

…Why on earth were you helping him…?

The teacher flicked his gaze from you to Piko, and back to you again. Then his eyes softened. "Ah. I see. Please help Len to the health office, Utatane." With that he walked away.

Piko smirked and yanked you to your feet. "Let's go, _Len_." Somehow I got the impression that the nurse wouldn't be your first stop.

* * *

It had been about a week since that incident. I'd long since pushed any guilt I'd felt out of my mind.

I'd been stupid. I actually had doubted what every kid at school had said about you; I actually believed that you were just misunderstood and deserved a chance.

I finally faced reality and realized how wrong I'd been.

I shouldn't have wasted all that time on you.

"Rin, honey, can you throw the trash out?" My mother called from the stairs. Groaning inwardly, I pulled myself away from the cellphone I was texting Piko with and slid from the kitchen table. I blew the bangs out of my face as I tied the trash bag into a knot and slid it from the can, tugging it out the front door.

Once I disposed of the trash, I headed back to my house. From the corner of my eye, I saw you rolling through your driveway on that blue bicycle of yours. I pretended to not notice.

"Hey, Rin," You called out. I would have ignored you if you didn't already drop your bike and hop the fence, landing beside me. "About what happened a couple days ago…"

This should be interesting.

You reached for your ponytail, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything, I hope you realize. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did…" You trailed off, still managing to look me in the eyes.

You had a plastic strip taped across your bruised nose, adding on to the awkwardness of your presence. Apparently Piko broke it.

When I didn't respond, you spoke up again. "Don't feel bad about what happened after school, either. I realize why you did it. It must've been hard, with all your friends cheering you on, and all. I get that."

I resisted the urge to scoff at you. Like you could ever get it. You didn't even _have_ friends.

"So no hard feelings, okay? Friends again?" You reached a hand out to me, prodding me to shake it. I stared at it blankly.

You held it out for a few more minutes. Eventually you recoiled, chuckling uneasily. "I guess you need some more time to think about it."

My insides heated in anger. The words poured out of my mouth, and before I knew it, I was shouting in rage. "You just don't get it, do you? Just because you apologize, that doesn't mean you fixed anything! Look what you've done! Everything is your fault! You probably made Piko think I'm unloyal- and I'd _never_ choose someone like _you_ over him." I took a step back, suddenly annoyed by your presence. "Look at you, you're _disgusting_! Everything about you is atrocious! Why can't you stop bothering me, already? We never were friends! And we _never will be_!"

You stared at me for a second, dumbfounded, until your face broke into that annoying grin of yours. "I-It's alright. That's okay. I understand." No. No, you didn't. "Thanks for putting up with me until now. I appreciate it. You could have told me sooner- I wouldn't have minded. Really, I don't mind."

I took another step back, clenching my fists. What was _wrong _with you?!

You continued to grin- and it wasn't even that creepy smile you gave people at school. It was your genuine smile- the lighthearted lopsided one, as if you didn't care that I hated you. You hooked your hands back on the fence, preparing to climb over. "Sorry for everything. I won't bother you again."

And with that, you left.

The only thing I felt was relief.

* * *

The bell resounded, launching me out of my daydreams as math class ended. I ended up dropping my folder on the floor, papers tumbling out beneath my desk. I gazed at the mess, dejected.

"Hey, Rin, you coming?" Miku waved at me, trying to get my attention.

I waved my hand at her in dismissal. "I'll catch up with you guys later." They left without me, and I crawled under my desk, shoving the paper back into its proper place.

The room descended into silence, and I was alone- or so I thought. Soon I heard a chair screech close by, and Hiyama's voice call out. "Hey, Len?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

I froze under the desk. They probably didn't realize I was in here.

"The past couple days, you haven't been… as attentive as usual. Is something on your mind?" Weird. He didn't sound stern, like how he always talked to students. He also addressed you by your first name, for some strange reason. People weren't exaggerating when they called you a teacher's pet.

You were silent for a bit. "No, don't worry about it…"

"Well, I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to. Us teachers aren't always the villains students make us out to be, you know."

Ha! I wish I could record this and show my friends. It was taking all of my control not to burst into a fit of giggles and give myself away.

"Okay." Your feet scuffed the floor as you retreated from your desk. Then your footsteps paused. "Hey… Sensei? What would you do if you thought you'd always be able to trust someone, but it turned out the person never actually cared about you in the first place?"

The room was silent for a while, until Sensei spoke, sympathy coating his voice. "I'm sorry, Len. It seems to me like that's someone you should stay away from. Trust me, there are plenty of better people out there to rely on."

Yes. Follow his advice. Stay away from me.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." I heard your footsteps fade as you exited the classroom. I stayed put a little longer, until Sensei left, flicking the lights off in the process.

I stood up in the vacant classroom as the darkness surrounded me.

* * *

I scowled as I stepped out of my house. So far it had been a terrible morning. My alarm clock didn't go off, so I had to rush around the house like a frenzied lunatic with my mother nagging at me. My breakfast burnt, my toothbrush fell into the trash bin, I dropped my phone which resulted in a huge crack across the screen, the hairspray bottle happened to be empty, _and_ my favorite hair bow was nowhere to be found. I knew my day couldn't have gotten any worse.

But, as usual, I was wrong. Terribly wrong.

I was about halfway to school when I decided to text Piko to cheer me up.

_To: Piko Utatane_

_From: Rin Akita_

_Bad morning, wish you were here :(_

I barely had time to blink before I received his text.

_To: Rin Akita_

_From: Piko Utatane_

_Every morning's beautiful with you around :)_

I instantly smiled. I was lucky to have a boyfriend as sweet as Piko. I looked at the stoplight I had to wait for. It was still green, so I typed out another message to him, then impatiently waited for the light to glow red and stop the traffic.

Eventually it did, but I got a message from Piko at the same time, so I checked my phone first. I giggled at his response, my cheeks heating up.

I prayed that my hair wasn't a mess without that hairspray. I couldn't wait to see Piko, and I would've felt awful if I looked ridiculous. I really shouldn't worry about it, though. He always claimed I looked great, even when I wasn't wearing makeup. He was a true gentleman.

Looking back on it, I wish that morning my screen had completely shattered. It would have saved me a lot of pain.

I stepped onto the crosswalk, punching letters into my phone in response.

A loud screech ripped through the air, and horns blasted in my eardrums. Startled, I dropped my phone and turned to face the traffic light in a desperate motion. It was green.

Metal clanged on metal, and my entire body trembled. I braced myself for what was to come.

Thick goo splattered onto my skirt. After a moment I cracked my eyes open and stared through blurry eyes at the unmistakable crimson stains. Blood.

But it wasn't mine.

A few meters away, a freight truck came to a complete stop, the driver fumbling for the door with a wide-eyed expression.

I fell to my knees, ignoring the searing pain as they scraped across the gravel.

Crushed underneath the truck's front tires was a familiar blue bicycle.


End file.
